Tutoring in a special way
by DM-Luvah-S
Summary: Hermione is in love with Ron. Of course, he doesn't notice. She needs to catch his attention... Who else could be better to help her than the Slytherin Sex God Draco Malfoy himself? DMHG, 105 Favorites and 237 Alterts, Thank you everyone! Ch. 8 WIP
1. Library sleepover

**TUTORING IN A SPECIAL WAY  
**

* * *

Chapter 2

"**Nightly Encounter" (The Offer)**

Disclaimer: (check) I still do not own HP!

_Finally they meet_… 

* * *

It was Draco Malfoy. He held her tightly at her wrists.

"My my, Granger…! What are you doing here in the middle of the night! If I'm not mistaken it's past curfew. And here I was thinking you were the little Gryffindor goodie-goddie!"

He smirked.

"Fuck off Malfoy and mind your own business!" she spat.

"Oh", he looked amused "have we learned some bad language over the summer? Watch your temper. We don't want people to think you've become some female twin of the weaslels over the summer, do we?"

"Oh come on now, ferret!" his grip tightened on her wrists. "Don't you have anything better to do than name-calling. You poor, rich kid! Is life too boring?"

She arched her brow challengingly.

His grey eyes roamed over her face. "Has the Mudblood come out to play?" he asked.

"No!" she cried out and tried to wriggle free from his grip on her wrists. But there was no way to get free.

Damn, he is strong, she thought to herself.

He held her tightly to his body and pulled her even closer. Her arms were protectively in front of her body and her clenched fists held by him in front of his face.

He smirked and watched her struggle.

"Stop fighting already! Don't you see it Granger? You don't even stand a chance.."

She sighed and looked up just to see that his face was merely inches away from hers. His breath tickled her face.

"Much better…" he said matter-of-factly.

Hermione looked at his face.

Now, that he was this close to her she could study his face closely. _Very closely indeed._

He had nice, smooth and flawless skin, which wasn't as pale as she'd always thought. It had a nice color, really. His blond hair was shining in the moonlight. It looked a bit tousled yet so soft. Some of his hair touched her face. She suppressed the urge to touch his skin as she was about look at his mouth.

Their eyes met.

And yet again, he smirked.

"So, once again, care to explain what a goodie-goodie Gryffindor is doing here in the middle of the night?"

"You keep repeating yourself!" Hermione replied.

"And you keep changing the subject" Malfoy retorted and raised his eyebrow.

"Just let me go…" she looked into his eyes. She really had to get out of here! She began to chew on her bottom lip.

"Please?" she added a little hopeful.

"Do that again!"

"What?" she asked "say please? To you? No way, you won't hear that from me again!"

"No!" the person holding her against her will argued, pulling her closer. "The thing with your lip! Chew it again" Malfoy said.

She was startled. "Sorry but unlike you I have some things to do! And now I'd really like to get back to the Gryffindor Common Room and sleep. Besides, I've got some friends who are waiting for me."

"Really? What friends? The pot-head which was with this read head, Weaslette or something, stuck in the closet? Really, Granger, they are a match made in heaven. Or do you mean the one that was about to stalk Brown with a couple of other guys in her sleep? Sure, they're waiting! Go ahead!" he looked at her skeptically.

Hermione's heart began to ache. And she felt anger inside her. Anger and…

Shit, she thought as the tears were burning in her eyes. She tried to turn around, but he was holding her and the only thing she could do was to turn her head away from him.

"Did I hit a nerve? You're not crying over this Weasley-thing, are you?"

"Malfoy! Do you really have nothing better to do than to screw people's days? Can't you just leave me alone for Merlin's sake and instead of screwing _my_day screw one of your Slytherin whores? Because I am sure _they_ are all waiting for _you_!" she screamed.

"Jealous?" he asked and looked at her, his eyebrow still cocked.

"No." she growled. This boy was making her crazy!

"If you say so… But, in case you have a change of mind, well, I'm pretty booked out but I have a few spare minutes between Potions and Transfiguration classes on Monday." He wiggled his brows suggestively.

Hermione remained quiet, trying to block out his image without closing her eyes.

"Okay" he sighed. "But to proof me wrong, that you're not jealous, tell me what is going on between you, the weasel and the Brownette."

_Brownette!_ Was this a Malfoy-thing or what?

"No." she refused.

"Then you'll have to stay here for the rest of the night, I'm afraid." he pouted.

Hermione didn't move but instead looked up at him challenging.

After some minutes of not speaking, where Malfoy had been studying her face closely, he finally spoke.

"You know, it's not like it isn't obvious. I know you have a thing for weasel." He said quietly and somewhat soft.

She closed her eyes and turned her head. After some time, she forced herself to look up at him again.

He was looking at her expectantly.

She remained quiet.

"Or did you dress all sexy just for me?" he breathed and began to caress her wrists with his thumbs.

She shivered.

"Come back from the ceiling, ferret" she said.

"I didn't mean to get that high…" he smirked and stopped his administrations.

"Now, will you let me go?" she said in an annoyed tone while catching her breath.

"Didn't you hear me? Not until you tell me." Malfoy insisted.

"Oh, come on, you don't want to spend a whole night with a mudblood, do you?" she wined.

"How do you know what I want and what I don't?" he said.

There was no way out of it. If they stood here for much longer she would simply drift off to sleep once again. But this time not in the library with a book as her pillow, but while standing and being held by _Draco Malfoy_. Knowing him, he would either let go of her or wake her up roughly, that snake!

"Alright" she sighed. This was going to humiliate her.

"Ilikeronbuthedoesntseemtolik emein-anotherwaythanjustfriendsbut itseemslike-helikeslavenderandhejust-doesntnoticeme" she bursted out.

"Excuse me?" his face was bright. There was a twinkle in his eye. She could tell he enjoyed torturing her.

"I said... I said I-"

"Yes?" he interrupted her.

"What I was about to say, before you so rudely interrupted me, was that I said, that I like Ron, but he doesn't seem to like me in any other way than just friends. It seems like he likes Lavender in that way and he never notices when I…"

"…try to catch his attention by copying Brown" he said matter-of-factly.

"What? I am not!" she protested.

He put his fingers on her lips while still holding her wrists.

"Mmpf!" she grumbled.

"But it doesn't work" he went on. "Now you need someone to teach you to make it better." He stated, ignoring her muffled grumblings.

"You need me" he finished firmly.

_What? I don't need you_, she wanted to say, but couldn't get a word out of her mouth.

But then she let the words get to her…

And as much as she hated to, she had to admit that he was right.

He, after all, was the _Slytherin Sex God_. Every girl in Hogwarts, even if not all admitted it, wouldn't mind being attacked by him in the middle of the night. Hermione had never really noticed, but, now after four years of Quidditch training he'd gotten the body of.. Well, he was indeed _very_ handsome. Muscular, tall lean and all…

Who else could teach her better than him?

But, wait, Hermione! She slapped herself mentally. He _was_a Slytherin and she was thinking even the worst of all of them! If she didn't know any better she would swear that he was taking the piss out of her.

There was a satisfied grin on his face.

"So" he leaned forward "if you ever want to come near weasel, if you know what I mean" and with that, he nibbled at her earlobe "be at the empty Potions class room down the dungeons tomorrow. At 9 pm. I'll be waiting." he said and breathed down her neck.

Then he released her.

Now standing in a distance of maybe a meter he looked down at her small figure.

Hermione grumbled and turned around, heading for the stairs. But his arm caught her once again.

"Don't be late!"

Hermione managed to wiggle free and fled through the dark corridor.

"You actually think I'm coming?!"

Behind her a smile played around the lips of the dark figure, nearly fully hidden by the darkness of the night.

"You can keep on running! Run, Granger, because I _will_ catch you one day!" 

… 

ALREADY CONTINUED


	2. Nightly encounter

**TUTORING IN A SPECIAL WAY**

Chapter 2

"**Nightly Encounter" (The Offer)**

Disclaimer: (check) I still do not own HP!

_Finally they meet_…

It was Draco Malfoy. He held her tightly at her wrists.

"My my, Granger…! What are you doing here in the middle of the night! If I'm not mistaken it's past curfew. And here I was thinking you were the little Gryffindor goodie-goddie!"

He smirked.

"Fuck off Malfoy and mind your own business!" she spat.

"Oh", he looked amused "have we learned some bad language over the summer? Watch your temper. We don't want people to think you've become some female twin of the weaslels over the summer, do we?"

"Oh come on now, ferret!" his grip tightened on her wrists. "Don't you have anything better to do than name-calling. You poor, rich kid! Is life too boring?"

She arched her brow challengingly.

His grey eyes roamed over her face. "Has the Mudblood come out to play?" he asked.

"No!" she cried out and tried to wriggle free from his grip on her wrists. But there was no way to get free.

Damn, he is strong, she thought to herself.

He held her tightly to his body and pulled her even closer. Her arms were protectively in front of her body and her clenched fists held by him in front of his face.

He smirked and watched her struggle.

"Stop fighting already! Don't you see it Granger? You don't even stand a chance.."

She sighed and looked up just to see that his face was merely inches away from hers. His breath tickled her face.

"Much better…" he said matter-of-factly.

Hermione looked at his face.

Now, that he was this close to her she could study his face closely. _Very closely indeed._

He had nice, smooth and flawless skin, which wasn't as pale as she'd always thought. It had a nice color, really. His blond hair was shining in the moonlight. It looked a bit tousled yet so soft. Some of his hair touched her face. She suppressed the urge to touch his skin as she was about look at his mouth.

Their eyes met.

And yet again, he smirked.

"So, once again, care to explain what a goodie-goodie Gryffindor is doing here in the middle of the night?"

"You keep repeating yourself!" Hermione replied.

"And you keep changing the subject" Malfoy retorted and raised his eyebrow.

"Just let me go…" she looked into his eyes. She really had to get out of here! She began to chew on her bottom lip.

"Please?" she added a little hopeful.

"Do that again!"

"What?" she asked "say please? To you? No way, you won't hear that from me again!"

"No!" the person holding her against her will argued, pulling her closer. "The thing with your lip! Chew it again" Malfoy said.

She was startled. "Sorry but unlike you I have some things to do! And now I'd really like to get back to the Gryffindor Common Room and sleep. Besides, I've got some friends who are waiting for me."

"Really? What friends? The pot-head which was with this read head, Weaslette or something, stuck in the closet? Really, Granger, they are a match made in heaven. Or do you mean the one that was about to stalk Brown with a couple of other guys in her sleep? Sure, they're waiting! Go ahead!" he looked at her skeptically.

Hermione's heart began to ache. And she felt anger inside her. Anger and…

Shit, she thought as the tears were burning in her eyes. She tried to turn around, but he was holding her and the only thing she could do was to turn her head away from him.

"Did I hit a nerve? You're not crying over this Weasley-thing, are you?"

"Malfoy! Do you really have nothing better to do than to screw people's days? Can't you just leave me alone for Merlin's sake and instead of screwing _my_day screw one of your Slytherin whores? Because I am sure _they_ are all waiting for _you_!" she screamed.

"Jealous?" he asked and looked at her, his eyebrow still cocked.

"No." she growled. This boy was making her crazy!

"If you say so… But, in case you have a change of mind, well, I'm pretty booked out but I have a few spare minutes between Potions and Transfiguration classes on Monday." He wiggled his brows suggestively.

Hermione remained quiet, trying to block out his image without closing her eyes.

"Okay" he sighed. "But to proof me wrong, that you're not jealous, tell me what is going on between you, the weasel and the Brownette."

_Brownette!_ Was this a Malfoy-thing or what?

"No." she refused.

"Then you'll have to stay here for the rest of the night, I'm afraid." he pouted.

Hermione didn't move but instead looked up at him challenging.

After some minutes of not speaking, where Malfoy had been studying her face closely, he finally spoke.

"You know, it's not like it isn't obvious. I know you have a thing for weasel." He said quietly and somewhat soft.

She closed her eyes and turned her head. After some time, she forced herself to look up at him again.

He was looking at her expectantly.

She remained quiet.

"Or did you dress all sexy just for me?" he breathed and began to caress her wrists with his thumbs.

She shivered.

"Come back from the ceiling, ferret" she said.

"I didn't mean to get that high…" he smirked and stopped his administrations.

"Now, will you let me go?" she said in an annoyed tone while catching her breath.

"Didn't you hear me? Not until you tell me." Malfoy insisted.

"Oh, come on, you don't want to spend a whole night with a mudblood, do you?" she wined.

"How do you know what I want and what I don't?" he said.

There was no way out of it. If they stood here for much longer she would simply drift off to sleep once again. But this time not in the library with a book as her pillow, but while standing and being held by _Draco Malfoy_. Knowing him, he would either let go of her or wake her up roughly, that snake!

"Alright" she sighed. This was going to humiliate her.

"Ilikeronbuthedoesntseemtolik emein-anotherwaythanjustfriendsbut itseemslike-helikeslavenderandhejust-doesntnoticeme" she bursted out.

"Excuse me?" his face was bright. There was a twinkle in his eye. She could tell he enjoyed torturing her.

"I said... I said I-"

"Yes?" he interrupted her.

"What I was about to say, before you so rudely interrupted me, was that I said, that I like Ron, but he doesn't seem to like me in any other way than just friends. It seems like he likes Lavender in that way and he never notices when I…"

"…try to catch his attention by copying Brown" he said matter-of-factly.

"What? I am not!" she protested.

He put his fingers on her lips while still holding her wrists.

"Mmpf!" she grumbled.

"But it doesn't work" he went on. "Now you need someone to teach you to make it better." He stated, ignoring her muffled grumblings.

"You need me" he finished firmly.

_What? I don't need you_, she wanted to say, but couldn't get a word out of her mouth.

But then she let the words get to her…

And as much as she hated to, she had to admit that he was right.

He, after all, was the _Slytherin Sex God_. Every girl in Hogwarts, even if not all admitted it, wouldn't mind being attacked by him in the middle of the night. Hermione had never really noticed, but, now after four years of Quidditch training he'd gotten the body of.. Well, he was indeed _very_ handsome. Muscular, tall lean and all…

Who else could teach her better than him?

But, wait, Hermione! She slapped herself mentally. He _was_a Slytherin and she was thinking even the worst of all of them! If she didn't know any better she would swear that he was taking the piss out of her.

There was a satisfied grin on his face.

"So" he leaned forward "if you ever want to come near weasel, if you know what I mean" and with that, he nibbled at her earlobe "be at the empty Potions class room down the dungeons tomorrow. At 9 pm. I'll be waiting." he said and breathed down her neck.

Then he released her.

Now standing in a distance of maybe a meter he looked down at her small figure.

Hermione grumbled and turned around, heading for the stairs. But his arm caught her once again.

"Don't be late!"

Hermione managed to wiggle free and fled through the dark corridor.

"You actually think I'm coming?!"

Behind her a smile played around the lips of the dark figure, nearly fully hidden by the darkness of the night.

"You can keep on running! Run, Granger, because I _will_ catch you one day!"

…

ALREADY CONTINUED


	3. Passive' arguments in favor of Malfoy

**TUTORING IN A SPECIAL WAY**

**---**

**---**

Chapter 3

"**Some 'passive' arguments to the Slytherin's favour"**

**---**

Disclaimer:Harry Potter doesn't belong to me. I do not own him or the book… neither do I own any of the characters like Hermione, Ron, Crabbe, Goyle, Snape, Dumbledore… DRACO (cry) DON'T MAKE ME SAY IT AGAIN!! J.K. Rowling owns all of them! I just borrow them once in a while..

---

---

---

Hermione stumbled through the empty corridors. She didn't know where she was going. Just as far away as she could get from _him_!

After several minutes of running she stopped dead.

She didn't know where she was at all!

Great, she thought to herself. Why, thank you, Draco Malfoy! Now I can't even find my way back because of you! You won a price, because you passively managed to make a little mudblood get lost and probably have to roam through the castle until break fast.

But finally she found the portrait of the fat lady.

She sighed in relief.

But it took her another five minutes to wake up the fat lady which at first even refused to let her in. After several minutes of fighting where they both got very crappy because their lack of sleep she was finally let in only because she was threating to tell Dumbledore about the little "meetings" the fat lady had, ending up drunk every time.

She was quite annoyed when she slid under the covers after figuring that no one was still awake and that Harry and Ron didn't seem bothered by the fact that she didn't come back from the library.

Hermione snorted, they could've left a note or was that too hard?

At least it didn't seem to be true what Malfoy had said about the "stalking-thing". They weren't in the girls room.

Well, not anymore, that was sure…

Listening to Parvati's soft breathing she began to think about Malfoy but figured that she would face the issue or rather the offer the next day. She really needed some sleep!

"Thanks Malfoy, you really made my day!" she thought. "Or rather my night!"

_The sound of that…_

"Whatever" and with that she drifted off to the sleep she so desperately needed.

_The Next day_

Hermione walked into the Great Hall together with Harry and Ron. They were arguing about something Hermione didn't really care about. Quidditch, probably.

As they reached the Gryffindor table Hermione threw a quick glance over to the Slytherin table.

A certain blond was talking with Blaise Zabini, his friend from Slytherin who sat next to him.

His head could easily be spotted since he was the only one with that platinum blond hair that always seemed to strike you.

Zabini laughed at something and Draco –wait- Malfoy continued to eat his bacon when Hermione sat down and took something to eat herself.

Ron and Harry were still arguing.

"Look Ron, they always bate your team and Lucrez Fernandez is Quidditch Player #1 this year. They are a 100 better!" Harry said while reaching over the table to get the milk.

"Whaftever youff sayin Harry" Ron mumbled and stuffed some more toast into his already full mouth.

"Ron" Hermione said and looked at him in that Professor McGonagall manner that made Ron's face color turn red, Seamus roll his eyes and Harry chuckle.

While Hermione ate something more herself Harry leaned over to Ron, who was sitting beside her.

"By any chance did you… I mean- you know, yesterday night…" Harry trailed of.

"Yea, mate! We did! You know she is just the sexiest thing walking around here… Have you taken a good look at her legs? Long, tanned…" Ron choked and sighted looking into the air dreamily.

Hermiones heart pounded and she felt something in her chest hurt. She drew her eyes off Ron and looked away.

Directly into the face of a certain Slytherin.

He stared at her and Hermione held that gaze. Suddenly the face of Malfoy turned into a question and Hermione did a small nod with her head to confirm their "meeting".

Quickly she spun around again and gathered her school stuff.

"See you at Herbology! I have to talk to Professor McGonagall, guys!" and she rushed off leaving Harry and Ron arguing about Quidditch once again.

She walked through the empty corridors heading the to girls bath room. When she entered she saw that no one was there.

Walking over to the mirror she looked at her reflection.

Brown and light brown curls reaching slightly over her shoulders. Big, brown eyes and a cute nose. She had pretty pale skin and some freckles as well. Her lips were a soft pink and the bottom lip was bigger than her upper lip but they both were lush.

Though she was more-or-less pale at that time of the year when she was in Greece for holidays she always tanned a lot and got even more freckles.

She sighted and splashed some cool water into her face.

_What did she do? She just made a 'pact' with Draco bloody Malfoy. She must have gone mental! Or at least desperate._

Desperate she was. Why didn't Ron notice her? Yes, she was the girl next door. The friend. But couldn't he love her, too?

I guess I'm just too boring, she thought and turned around after drying her face with a paper towel.

Before exiting the door she turned around again and decided to make a high pony tail. Her big red ribbon made her lips stuck out and she flashed herself a small smile before getting out of the door.

But she didn't get very far. Her way was blocked by non-other than Draco Malfoy.

If that ain't no déja-vu, she thought.

---

---

---

---

Been continued...


	4. Missing class

**TUTORING IN A SPECIAL WAY**

**---**

**---**

**---**

Chapter 4

"**Missing Class"**

**---**

Disclaimer: (picks petal) I own HP… I don't own HP… I own HP… I don't own HP (damnit!)

---

---

---

---

"Where do you think you're going?" he said leaning against the door a smirk plastered on his face.

"Malfoy!" she hissed.

He grinned at her and his grey eyes sparkled as she backed away until she hit the door. A blush crept over her face and she tried to say something that wouldn't make him notice.

"What are you doing here?" she whispered urgently. She looked up and down the corridor, checking that no one was there before walking forwards, trying to get away.

But he blocked her way and her face got even hotter against his shirt. His arms suddenly wrapped around her, pressing her deeper into his shirt, forcing her to smell his scent. She nearly sighed, but caught herself just in time.

Irritated she wiggled from his grip and shoved him away with her arm, holding him there.

"That's right, Granger! Always keep me some feet away so you won't jump me" he grinned cockily and held his arms up in defence as her look became more irritated.

"What the hell is it you want?" she repeated and once again scanned the corridor hastily.

When she looked back at him she found him starring down at her amusedly. He leaned down and whispered in her ear.

"We're partners in crime now, Granger! It is nothing wrong with me wanting to talk to my 'partner'… But if you insist-" he suddenly grabbed her arm and dragged her along with him. When they reached a door of an unoccupied class room he drew out his wand and said: "Alohomora"

The door opened and he pushed her into the room. She heard a click and turned around quickly when she noticed it was the sound of the door he had just closed.

He once again muttered a spell and she knew the door was locked now.

She looked around, taking in her surroundings.

There were several old wooden tables and the room seemed rather dusky. The black board looked like it had never been used at all.

Suddenly she heard him chuckle in the back. She turned around, arching an eye brow. When he saw that he strode over to her until he was only three feet away.

"Any particular reason that you'd like to share with my why you arch that pretty little eye brow of yours?" he said, mimicking her.

"Hmm.. yeah, you could say that. I was just wondering if there was any particular reason that you'd like to share why you brought me into an old, dusty class room." She retorted, flashing him a smile.

"Yep, you didn't wanna be seen with me in front of the girl's loo, remember?" he said, crossing his arms, leaning against the table at his side.

"Yeah", Hermione said, leaning herself against the table at her side "But why did you waylay me in the first place? It's not daily procedure to have Slytherin Prince Draco Malfoy waiting for me in front of the loo" she tried to hide a smile that began to form on her lips.

"As flattered as _I _am now I'm sorry to disappoint you. I just came to discuss business, no need for you to feel special." he said and pushed himself off the table. He began pacing around the room slowly and then stopped in front of her.

Leaning closer he said: "We must get some things straight before we get to the … tutoring" he grinned cockily.

She had leaned closer to the table when he had come near her. Her arms now supported her on the table and she nearly lay on the table beneath him. He put his hands on either side of her.

He scanned her position and went on.

"The conditions are, a, you do _whatever _I tell you to do, _whenever_ I tell you to!"

She mumbled something, but didn't clearly protest. What could she say anyways? _He_ was helping _her_.

"B, you tell nobody about our little _arrangement_, neither your friends nor mine"

She snorted and looked up at him in disbelief. "Yeah, right, as if I had any desire to"

"You never know" he looked her up and down again and his tongue darted out for a second. Hermione suddenly felt very uncomfortable and surprisingly hot under his gaze. She shifted uncomfortably and looked away.

When she looked back at him he had leaned even closer and Hermione prayed he wouldn't hear or –merlin- feel her heart beat that beat against her chest strongly now.

"Last" he pressed his body against hers "and not least, believe me, the third condition. I will set the time for our meetings and you must not miss one. But beside those we will have some little _extras_, consider it as _surprising practical tests_, which are not while the lessons but in daily situations."

He looked very pleased with himself and his thumb stroke over her side once.

Hermione felt surprisingly light-headed and so felt her legs. She found it hard to concentrate and she didn't really know what he meant with this last condition.

She decided she wasn't able to think under the circumstances she was in. She was pressed between Draco Malfoy and a hard table. His legs touched hers and she was sure if she moved she would feel a lot more of him.

"Erm, Malfoy, could you maybe…-" she motioned him to get away from her. He sent her a puzzling look and released her. For a flash she thought she saw him pout, but she shook her head and sat up on the table again.

"Okay, okay, okay… I say _yes_ to all your conditions, I mean, what else can I do?" she looked up at him accusingly and he _really_ seemed to enjoy the situation.

"I'm glad we talked about it!"

Hermione huffed and straightened her school uniform. She walked over to the door and sighed. She turned around.

"Couldn't you just have told me that tonight? I mean, _honestly_, dragging me into that stupid class room-"

"But this way it was much more fun, don't you think so, _Hermione_?" he laughed at her. "But don't worry, the class room where we're gonna shag is a little cleaner, but colder, I must say"

Hermione gaped at him.

"Anyways" she said, whirling around, drawing her wand. She tried to open the door but it wouldn't work. She used several more spells but none of them unlocked the door.

She could nearly feel Malfoy watching her from behind and he didn't really make a big deal out of quietening his laugher. At least he pretended to try. _That made it even worse._

_Hmpff!_

"Malfoy, _sweety_, could you help me out here?" she asked with an innocent voice, still having her back to him.

The laughing stopped abruptly.

She smirked at the door as she heard him approach her. She felt his body close to hers and was surprised by his suddenly deep voice.

"Today's your lucky day, ma'am" and he muttered a spell. She heard the door make a noise and she put her hand on the door knob to open it.

Suddenly a larger hand was on top of hers. She looked at Malfoy and back at his hand which had just put a harder grip on her and the knob.

"Don't I get a thank you?" he asked.

Hermione decided to play along.

"My, _of course_, Draco" she said, got on tip toe and kissed his cheek.

She tried to move her hand, but his wouldn't let her go.

"Erm…_ Malfoy_?" she said, a tad annoyed.

"Whar?" he said and looked down at her. "Right" he said as he noticed his hand was still on top of hers. He let go of her quickly and she finally opened the door.

She got out of the room and Malfoy followed her out.

Suddenly she let out a little scream.

"Oh my, oh my god! Herbology!! We missed class, _I_ missed class!" she panicked and began to jump up and down desperately.

A strong hand gripped her wrist and another shut her mouth.

"Shush, before any of the teachers comes out to see who's screaming like a banshee here!"

Hermione stopped moving and screaming and after a while Malfoy put his hand away from her mouth. His grip on her wrist stayed though.

"It's all your fault!" Hermione whispered to him. "Because of you we missed class!"

"Nope" Malfoy whirled her around. "You missed class."

He sent her another flashing smile.

"_I_ had a free period"

---

---

---

CONTINUES IN CH5)


	5. The lessons start

**TUTORING IN A SPECIAL WAY**

**---**

**---**

Chapter 5

"**The lessons start"**

**---**

Disclaimer: I still don't own Harry Potter. And you know what? I don't care:sob:

Would you believe me if I told you I never lied::swear::

---

---

---

Hermione looked at her reflection in the mirror. She had no idea what to wear. She was slightly mad at herself that she hadn't thought about that before, but she had been so busy trying to be _extra _attentive in all her next classes and explaining to Ron and Harry why she had missed Herbology. They soon had found out that she had been doing _something_, and that was _not_ talking to Professor McGonagall.

She snorted. So now it was _his _fault she didn't know what to wear. Why she cared about what to wear was still not quite clear to Hermione, but she figured that her biggest problems at the moment were weather she should actually go or not and if yes, what she should wear. Ironic, really!

How very 'girl' of me, she thought and actually began smiling. When she caught herself smiling in the mirror she scolded herself, because she couldn't waste the time smiling.

She went over to her cup board and after a while had the brilliant idea to wear her uniform. She couldn't _exactly _be wrong with wearing that and even if Malfoy complained she could still tell him she hadn't any time to change..

_Yea, right! _

Anyways, if he had a problem with it she didn't care. Not really.

_Hmm, what about make-up?_

For a moment she searched in her bag for her make-up, but decided not to. After all he would think she only did it for him and that would make his nose stick up in the air just a little higher.

In the end she decided to make the same high pony tail that she had worn throughout the whole day. She threw over her robe and checked her watch.

_8: 45_

When she heard giggles she rolled her eyes and quickly opened the door so she wouldn't have to talk to _them_.

Parvati and Lavender just came up the stairs, giggling about something that could hardly be something else then boys, gossip, boys, clothes or b-o-y-s.

She waved the two and strode past them.

When she was nearly down stairs she heard Parvati say:

"And they had really no idea you were awake? O my god, they're really stupid, I mean 'hello'!'"

Hermione arrived in the dungeons five minutes early and still Malfoy was already leaning in the door way of the potions room they were meeting in.

He quirked an eye brow at her.

"School robes and uniform, Granger?"

She glared at him and he pushed himself off the door frame, walking towards her. When he reached her she noticed that he was very tall indeed and he emphasized that when leaning down to her, speaking directly to her face.

"How very innocent and yet highly seducing of you"

Hermione gulped and swallowed a lump that had formed in her throat. Malfoy watched her and when she didn't speak he decided to lean even closer down to her and speak again.

"Could it be that you're not as innocent as you pretend to be, little one?" he asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Malfoy" she said and turned away from him, walking towards the potions room, trying to calm her breathing and praying he wouldn't notice how fast it had gotten at his words.

She entered the room and saw that it really _was_ cleaner than the previous class room, but even in its perfectly clean and tidy state it looked much more uncomfortable and –especially- dark.

"Yeah, I know it's not the cosiest place in the world, but it's still better than nothing" Malfoy suddenly and surprisingly said.

She turned around.

"Well, it works."

A short silence swept over them and Hermione didn't know what to say, so she crossed her arms and looked around some more.

Out of the sudden she was barked against the wall when Malfoy pressed himself against her. He put one arm against the wall near her head and asked.

"So, would you like to shag right now or should we have some fore play?" he said.

Hermione stared at him shocked. She opened her mouth to speak but she didn't know how to respond to what he had just said.

"I…-" she started but stopped when she heard him chuckle.

She looked at him flabbergasted.

"What—"

"Just kidding, Granger!" he said and pushed himself off the wall.

Still standing in front of her he said:

"We're going start slow… First we going to work on your attitude and behaviour a bit… then we'll move on, but don't worry about that yet or you'll get wrinkles and I don't think the weasel will like that"

Hermione looked at him, waiting for him to continue, having never felt as silly and unknowing in her life but at the same time not willing to fight or snap. She depended on him and he knew it even if he didn't show it yet he knew that he could do a lot he would normally get slapped for or at least snapped at.

"Okay, let's start!" he said and Hermione was relieved that he didn't mock her about the whole thing. Yet.

He leaned back against the table and looked her up and down.

His glanced wandered from her school shoes, up her ankles, knees and up. When he reached her breasts she crossed her arms a little tighter and tried not to show any reaction.

She began feeling surprisingly warm, even hot under his gaze, feeling like his prey under the close watch of its predator.

His eyes reached her face and she tried her best to look forward and emotionless.

"Okay.." he said slowly when he finished examining her.

Hermione didn't exactly know what he was referring to with "okay" and found it pretty disturbing that she felt so insecure about it and that deep down she was hoping he didn't mean _her_ with it. But why did she care if he thought she was 'okay' anyways? It should be improvement since he always thought of her as mudblood scum.

His voice brought her back to reality and to the big, dark, cool class room she was in.

"You have to change your posture. It's all straight and bossy! Guys don't like that, don't keep your head as high as it is and stop sticking your nose up in the air since it doesn't make you any more magnificent." he said.

"I never wanted to look—" she started but stopped at his look. She grumbled and tried to do what he just told her.

"That's more like it" he complemented and for the first time she felt more confident about the whole thing.

She tried to smile delicately and then tried to keep her posture, biting her lip when concentrating on it.

"Hermione, you're all stiff. You need to relax a little…" he started as he looked her over.

"How am I supposed to do _that_?" she questioned and looked down at him, regaining some of her composure.

Suddenly he was at her side and she hoped that he didn't take her comment the wrong way. After all she hadn't intended him to come near her or _touch_ her.

His fingers snaked up her back and she felt his slim fingers slowly and carefully massaging her.

She tensed at first but quickly relaxed and melted to his touch.

His fingers were kneading her shoulders and neck and she loosened up shortly after he had started but not saying anything, enjoying his massage way too much.

After some moments he stopped and walked around her.

"Yes, your face looks more relaxed now… by the way, keep the lip biting-thing, it fits in to your whole school girl image"

A blush crept up her face and she cleared her throat.

"Okay… what's next?"

"An impatient little one you are! Who knew you would be so keen on shagging me?" he showed his teeth "But, I _am _the Slytherin Sex God for a reason. It's not as hard as expected to wetten even your knickers, Granger"

_Okay_, she had known she was mistaken when she thought he wouldn't take advantage of the whole situation, but did he always have to embarrass her by saying she wanted to shag him?

Suddenly she had an idea she was indeed _keen _on carrying out. She would have Draco Malfoy completely in surprise and at the same time he would maybe stop mocking her.

She bit her lips and looked at him. Suddenly her tongue darted out and she stepped forwards until she was only a feet from him. She got on tip-toe and held onto him for support.

Even on her toes she only reached his shoulders, so when she put up her face to speak to him he leaned down slightly.

"You really make me wet, _Draco_" she said huskily and heard him take a sharp breath. She leaned even closer to his ear and whispered: "I though you knew that. How could _anyone ever_ resist your looks?"

She let go off him, getting back to her feet and stepped back.

His eyes bore through her and she became nervous when they darkened.

"Granger…" he said huskily. His hand suddenly grabbed hers and his fingers traced up her arms to her shoulders. Slowly the fingers crept down the skin at her throat and slowly, ever so slowly headed her breasts.

Without warning he suddenly took them away again in a quick motion and looked in her eyes.

"Don't play with things you can't handle" he said, his voice low. He quickly spun around.

She stood there and watched him as he brought a chair and wordlessly put it down behind her.

She didn't move until he told her to sit.

"Lesson's not over yet" he said lightly all of the sudden and went his hand through his hair.

Suddenly he grinned at her.

"I definitely don't mean to say that Weasley goes for whores, but- Weasley goes for whores!"

Hermione was about to protest but he held his hand up.

"You need to learn to sit like one"

He walked around her and when he was at her front again he grinned.

"You still got the right composure, but now you also need to spread your legs" his eyes glinted devishly and he licked his lips as she reluctantly spread them a little.

"Wider" he said.

She spread them wider, but only a tad.

He looked at her and bent to the side. He seemed unsatisfied.

"You need to spread them wider" he sighted.

"But—" she tried to protest.

He came over and pushed her legs open with his hands on her knees. He got to his squat down and nodded approvingly.

Hermione tried to shut her legs but he kept her firm in place.

He looked up at her and nodded his head.

"Uh, uh… you have to do what your teacher tells you to! You're _always_ she teachers pet, make no exception with me"

Hermione went beat red and tried to get used to the situation and the breeze between her legs that made her shiver. Still when she got goose bumps she knew it was not from the cold but from his hands.

Panicking she struggled in an attempt to close her legs again, but he didn't move his hands a bit and with them on her knees there was no chance to close them.

He kept a firm gaze on her and watched her struggling. Finally she gave in and returned his gaze.

They looked at each other for a moment and Hermione began feeling comfortable.

After a while he took his hands away, his eyes never leaving her face.

Hermione kept her legs in the position he had put them in and he grinned at her, getting to his feet again. He leaned down.

"Now that's a good girl. If you be a good girl you'll get a reward, you know. Bad girls get punished" he smirked "As much as the latter appeals to me I think _you_'d prefer to be rewarded, don't you, Granger?"

Hermione didn't know what to say but that didn't matter since he wasn't expecting her to answer. He had already gotten back to his table so that she was sitting in the middle of a nearly empty class room, at night, and legs wide spread not to forget.

"I think you should open your hair so it's down." he ordered and she did as she was told.

She caught the look on his face and he really seemed to enjoy ordering her around and her _submitting_.

"Like that?"

"Yeah, that's good! So, there's the next thing. Step two. When you and the weasel (Hermione humpfed at that) have some one-on-one time you have to get into action. We'll have the whole 'flirting' thing another time, this time's time for first base. You _have_ kissed a guy before, haven't you, Granger?" he asked her.

"Yes, -of …course" Hermione said, but her voice broke at the last word.

"Have you?"

"Ermm… -no" she said and looked away quickly, biting her lip unconsciously again.

"Okay, first," he ordered "spread your legs a little again, you have to get used to it"

Hermione did that but still didn't look at him.

"And second, don't worry, I told you you'll get wrinkles"

Hermione sighed and finally looked at him again.

"So, will we--? I mean, I don't mean to… I--, it's just a question; just say y_es_ or _no_" she said hastily. "No remarks, please"

"Yes, Granger, we will" he said plainly.

Hermione nodded slowly.

"Come to me" he motioned her sit next to him on the desk by patting on the table top.

She strode over to him and sat down.

He on the other hand got up and stood in front of her. With legs wide apart he looked more intimidating as ever.

He stepped directly in front of her. He pushed her legs open by putting himself between them and gripped her ankles, crossing them behind his back.

They were really close and Hermione could feel his warmth through his cloth. He leaned himself down to her and put both hands on either side of hers, just beside her ass.

Now he was really close and although she had barked away just enough so he wouldn't notice he only would have to lean some inched forward to kiss her.

He did just that. Before she could blink he had his lips pressed on to hers and his warm and surprisingly soft lips began moving onto hers until Hermione did the same. She loved the way she could suck at his lips and flick her tongue against them. Suddenly Malfoy's tongue snaked into her mouth and after a while of his tongue massaging hers she stuck her tongue into his mouth and did similar motions.

He began kissing more demanding, actually forcing her on her back with his kiss. He followed her, not breaking their kiss once, his hands now near her breasts that were covered by his torso.

Hermione had unconsciously started to wrap her legs tighter around him, moving and rubbing them up and down, pulling him tighter to her. He let out a groan but was stifled by her mouth on his own.

His hands began working on her, sliding up and down her sides, dangerously near her breasts that were still covered, tangling in her hair, pulling her nearer softly.

The kiss made Hermione extremely wet and she could feel her panties soak, but she didn't care as long as he wouldn't stop.

His thumbs suddenly slipped between their bodies, sliding over her breasts and she moaned, turning her face to the side which caused him to go over to her neck, sucking and licking it.

His right hand grabbed her leg, kneading it from ankle to thigh and sliding her skirt up even more.

She arched her back and felt something hard between her legs. She gasped. He made a strangling noise and she felt him clenching his jaw.

He let go of her leg and she put it back around him. His mouth went over her throat and chin and then to her lips. Kissing her forcefully, dragging her to lay straight with her head on the table again he once again put his tongue in her mouth and then pulled his face away.

She looked at him breathlessly with her hair spread around her on the table. He stood up fully and she unwrapped her legs from him, feeling unpleasantly cold after having done that.

He helped her up and she straightened her skirt.

"Well", he said, going through his messy hair that she seemed to have ruffled through "so much about first base, even though that wasn't exactly the little perk you would give your first boy friend" he chuckled.

Hermione was still kind of out of place, but she tried to focus and remembered:

_I want Ron, Malfoy's my teacher… -wait! I want Ron!!?_

Yes, she wanted Ron and she felt bad for having forgotten that. She didn't want Malfoy to know so she quickly said:

"Yeah, but I guess that Ron will like it better anyways"

He looked at her for a moment and then said.

"I guess so"

There was silence and Hermione felt the cool wetness from her panties and suddenly felt dirty. He was only 'tutoring' her, she was nothing to him but yet _she_ was wet- for _him_.

"Is lessons over for today?" she wanted to know, looking at the ground.

"Yes. You know, I need some sleep, I have done something pretty exhausting before meeting up with you. I'll let you know when we'll meet next" he said, stepping away from her, ready to leave.

Hermione felt sick in the stomach and asked herself why she said yes to the whole deal in the first place.

_For Ron_, a little voice whispered in her head.

_But is he worth it?_ another voice questioned.

The bastard had just given her her first kiss and then had nothing better to do than telling her that he had fucked some girl right before meeting up with her.

"Granger" spoken-of bastard suddenly said.

"What?" she snapped.

"Don't be all snappy! I just wanted to inform you that this was only _basic _knowledge today, the _entry _in the pleasure of flesh. It wasn't the whole program yet, so don't get all bitchy because you're disappointed" he smirked.

"What did I tell you about wrinkles? You also get them from bitching, keep that in mind, precious!" he said and exited the room.

Hermione just stood there for a while and tried to pretend she was not trying not to smile.

_Why did he have to say something like this?_

Although she was angry at him and wanted to stay it, he made it hard.

---

---

---

Go and read more ;)…


	6. Attention and ignorance

**TUTORING IN A SPECIAL WAY**

**---**

**---**

Chapter 6

"**Attention and ignorance"**

**---**

DISCLAIMER: So here we go again… Does it look like I own Harry Potter? Because seriously, I don't.

---

---

---

At break fast the next morning Hermione shot a stealthy glance at the Slytherin table, her eyes resting on a the blonde that was chatting with Blaise Zabini for a change and seemed oblivious to her attention. When he didn't turn around she turned her attention back to her fellow Gryffindors.

She smiled sheepishly when she noticed some boys looking over at her, among them some 4th and 5th years, alright, but also boys from 6th and 7th class. She gave a smile at one of them, Fynnley Hatcher, and he returned it.

Smiling to herself now she turned back to her food. She would have never thought that this would work so well! She had only shortened her skirt some inches, but still people seemed to notice. Her hair was open and she had even changed her posture to what he told her.

If only said-_he _would look at her once.

She had only thought about _him _when she had got back to her dormitory the night before. She smiled slyly, but suddenly her face froze. He _had _made clear that it wasn't anything special to him- and if that really was the case then it should definitely not be special to her!

Once again she looked over at him. He was currently leaning over his break fast, his hair falling in front of his upper face, shadowing it so you could only see his mouth and perfectly white teeth.

Sighting she turned around again and her gaze went on Ron.

Ron's dark blue eyes starred at her and she was slightly taken aback. Somewhat feeling caught she opened her mouth to say something, but she couldn't think of anything.

"Ro—" she started to say but was cut off by Harry who nudged her playfully.

"'Mione, we're gonna play against Slytherin this week end, aren't you excited? I bet me and Ron'll beat their asses" he chattered happily and Hermione felt a sting of guilt when she looked into his emerald eyes.

However she shook off that feeling and smiled broadly.

"You bet I am!" she replied and his eyes sparkled.

She tried to eat some more but found she couldn't. If Harry knew what she was doing he would really feel betrayed. Although it was only _tutoring_! For Ron, in a twisted way.

Everyone began to get up and the dishes and remaining food vanished. Mind-absently she stood up and gathered her things in her arms.

Ron and Harry had already started walking and with one last look at the Slytherin table she followed them, cradling her books in her arms and wondering why he wouldn't look at her if only _once_.

Hermione put down her books, quills and pergament rather harshly and gave an irritated sight.

They were down at the dungeons and when walking down Hermione's confusion had changed into irritation which had lead to the realisation that she actually _cared _that Malfoy wouldn't look at her, and that had only increased her anger.

The noise she had caused made Neville jump beside her and he knocked over his cauldron which fell down on the stone floor and hit a shelf. He gave a squeak as a potion fell off and broke.

"Mister Longbottom" a cold voice drawled.

"My my my, would you care to explain why you are damaging school goods, Longbottom?"

Hermione saw Snape standing in the door way, his eyes fixed on poor Neville who began to shake as if he had just been caught murdering Dumbledore.

"It was my fault, Professor!" Hermione exclaimed.

Snape's cold eyes now were fixed on her and a smile formed on his lips slowly.

"Miss Granger…" he said, walking towards her now.

She slightly leaned back and noticed from the corner of her eye that both Slytherins and Gryffindords were watching them.

"Miss Granger…" he repeated. "And who asked you to give your irrelevant opinion? Always the know-it-all, aren't you? What part of _Long-bottom_ did you not understand? Didn't I speak slowly enough for you to hear that I was asking_ Longbottom_ to answer my question?"

Hermione remained silent and just waited, hearing small whispers from the rest of the class. She didn't turn around though and just continued staring at Snapes face.

"Surely you are just as ugly and small-minded as Longbottom but your big head is what lets people distinguish between the two of you"

Hermione felt heat slowly creeping up her face and she pressed her lips shut tightly.

The Slytherins were laughing and when she heard a rather familiar tone of laugh she turned her head and saw Malfoy bending over in laughers.

_Now she was_ fuming

Turning back again she saw that Snape had vanished and Neville had sat down beside her, whispering a small thank-you.

Harry and Ron stood just stood there for several seconds and Harry tried to catch her eyes but she looked away. After some moments Ron just shrugged and they sat down in the back of the class room.

She saw Malfoy sitting down one row in front of her, to her right, still sniggering. Zabini leaned to him and whispered something in his ear. His head suddenly shot back and he turned, looking at her. His arm was lazily swung over the back of the chair and he positioned himself slightly sloping so he could easily look at her if he wanted to.

Just when she wanted to return the stare he turned around again. Hermione sat there like an idiot and gaped at the black board for some minutes before taking out her quill and taking down what Snape said.

From time to time her eyes shot up quickly, her head still bent over the table in an attempt to appear as if writing. But no matter how many times she tried to look Malfoy in the face he wouldn't turn around again and she noticed that her writing got sloppier and sloppier.

Surprisingly still she didn't care and went on sending his back side looks until she got really annoyed.

_That bastard's first totally ignoring me and then has the nerve to laugh at me! Ah, right, I nearly forgot! Then he ignores me AGAIN!_

The silver-green of his Slytherin tie caught her attention and she felt slightly taken aback when she realised that she had indeed forgotten he was_ Slytherin_.

_He's always laughed at me. He's always made cruel comments. __I always was the 'know-it-all-mudblood' to him. _

Why didn't she feel like ignoring her was an improvement?

Because he gave you your first kiss and he grew hard when snogging you! her mind reasoned. She thought back and wondered about how he really was different when they had had their few 'meetings'.

If he wouldn't look at her she would just have to _make _him look at her, and with that she decided to mess a little with him.

_Let's see what good he is a tutor!_

She coughed and pushed her ink bottle near the table edge. She watched Snape but he hadn't seemed to notice- apparently neither had anyone else in the class room.

She lifted her skirt as high as possible and spread her legs. She then loosened her tie so she could shove it a little to the side. Fawning herself some air she unbuttoned the first two buttons of her blouse.

She sent Malfoy one last look and undid another two buttons.

Leaning herself to the side she 'accidentally' kicked the ink bottle over the edge. The bottle crashed down and spilled ink on the stone floor.

Suddenly all eyes were on her.

_All _eyes. Including a pair of greys ---

_Finally_ he looked at her.

- And so did everyone else.

She shut her legs quickly and cursed herself inwardly for creating such a lacking plan. When she noticed that everyone was still starring at her she drew out her wand and muttered "Reparo".

She bent down, picking up the fixed ink bottle and placed it on the table again.

She was just about to get on writing to withdraw the attention from her when she heard Snapes cold drawl.

"10 points from Gryffindor for disturbing my lesson"

She rolled her eyes.

The other students turned around again and Snape didn't give her another glance and just continued his lesson.

_Most _students had turned around again but Hermione was suddenly confronted with two grey eyes and the fact that _the _Draco Malfoy wasn't one of those.

He was still starring at her and she grew uncomfortable.

Great! she thought. She had spent the whole lesson trying to get him look at he. Now he did and she felt _uncomfortable_!

The corners of his mouth twitched slightly and he looked amused. Not ignorant. Not astonished. Not even _unfriendly_. But he had the nerve to laugh at her!

He mouthed something that she couldn't understand. She just sat there, puzzled, gaping at him as he repeated what ever he had mouthed.

When she didn't reply he raised an eye brow, sighting as if annoyed with her and turned around.

She just sat there. _The nerve!_

"Miss Granger! Do you need an extra order or something? Or are you looking for detention?"

Snape looked at her. Apparently he had said something before that she hadn't caught. And how was she supposed to? Malfoy had been distracting her the whole lesson, basically it was _his _fault but she couldn't exactly tell Snape, now could she?

"I think you should get another partner" he curled his lips into a smile "Longbottom seems to be quite an attraction –I mean- distraction.."

The Slytherin snickered and Neville's cheeks turned red.

The only Slytherin who didn't really seem amused was Malfoy. He had a perfectly blank mask set upon his face.

"I will partner you up with… let's see… –Malfoy!" he pointed his finger at the seat beside him where Pansy sat.

Malfoys lips formed a smirk as he looked over at her in his usual arrogant demeanour towards her in public, totally ignoring Pansy who was sitting beside him looking rather unpleasant at Neville who Snape had just automatically partnered her up with.

Hermione took her school stuff and moved over to Malfoy, waiting for Parkinson to get going.

Malfoy had turned his back to her.

When she sat down he pointed at the black board.

"Get the ingredients, Granger"

Hermione huffed, not actually surprised at that rude way he talked to her but angry with him nonetheless.

Still wanting to pull though what she had started she figured the perfect opportunity would be now so she just got up silently to do what he had told her.

When she came back she went in front of his desk, leaning down to him.

"Here you are" she said in a sweet and innocent voice, fully aware of her opened blouse. Smiling inwardly she watched his expression. She was positive he was aware just as much as she was since she had practically shoved her breasts in his face, as much as it was possible with out attracting attention.

He stared at her cleavage bluntly as she placed the ingredients on the table. Then he coughed, clearing his throat and looked up at her.

"Granger…" he leaned forward to whisper in her ear. Nevertheless what he said came out quite clearly and loudly, being rather fake-whispered.

"I don't think you noticed, but… erm… everyone can see your bra"

He looked as if he was uncomfortable to have told her that but she saw him winking at her. Blaise Zabini cracked up laughing beside him and half of the class was starring at her- for a change.

Malfoy looked at her with a feigned innocence that even topped hers.

"Why, thank you, _Malfoy_" she glared at him. With a little more defiance in her voice she continued.

"I didn't know you had such interest in that specific place of mine…"

With that she sat down. She still felt the students' eyes on her back so she turned and snapped at them. When she saw that no one was looking she quickly fixed her blouse.

She started to cut the Mandragora roots, avoiding to look anywhere else, especially not to her partner.

Furiously she cut the roots as she heard him chuckle beside her.

"You're pretty mad if you consider that I just did you a favour" he stated.

"Oh, really, Malfoy?" she burst out. "I am so sorry! Did I hurt your feelings by not kissing your feet for humiliating me in front of the whole class?"

She was clutching the knife tight in her hand. Stopping to cut the roots she waited to him to answer, finally looking at him.

"I tried to tell you earlier… _in private_. But I figured you were just too thick" he replied.

His voice was lower now. "Or too slutty"

She gasped.

"C'mon" he looked at her disbelievingly "you know I know you did it because of me"

He took the mortar to mash something as if he hadn't just said the most arrogant thing.

"You wish" she spat.

"No" he turned his attention back to her. "_You _whish it had worked…"

Hermione saw no point in arguing and since what he said was actually true she decided just to ignore him. She put half of the roots into the cauldron, stirring clock-wise five times.

She watched the purple steam that came out of it. When the steam turned into silvery-blue and got lighter she put in the other half.

Setting the flame low she sat down, trying to ignore the scent that came from Malfoy.

She tried to ignore the heat that seemed to radiate from the skin of his neck that was exposed.

She tried to ignore the way he looked when her traitorous eyes stole a glance at him before she could do anything to stop them.

"You know why it didn't work?" he suddenly asked.

She tried to pretend that he hadn't said anything. Ignore him, that is. Trying not to show that she _was _interested in why it didn't.

But she didn't ask for the answer. She just wouldn't. He didn't mind.

"It didn't work, because _unlike Weasley_, I don't go for sluts" he continued.

Hermione couldn't help but snort, but quickly caught herself.

Malfoy leaned to the cauldron and dropped something, the steam got thick but didn't change its color.

"Or maybe I go for sluts…" he suddenly admitted and Hermione's heart suddenly beat faster. "But at least, I don't give them attention"

Hermione just stared at the table in front of her.

"You wanted attention, right, mud blood?" he asked.

_Just ignore him! _She told herself over and over again. Ignore this… this… scent. And ignore his voice.

She bit her lip, chewing on it, trying to concentrate on _anything_, anything but _him_!

Ignore him, Hermione… you can do it! Just ignore him and… - his _hand_!!

His strong but somewhat delicate hand was settled on her thigh, as if urging her to answer. But she knew he was not exactly planning on letting go of her thigh however even if she did answer.

His hand suddenly began to rub her leg. She bit her lip even harder to keep herself from gasping. She sent him a glance but he just looked at the black board as if re-reading very concentrated how to make the potion.

He showed nothing in his face that would tell that he was doing anything even _near _to what he was actually doing under the table.

To anyone else it would look like he had just accepted that their little conversation was over and now he all he wanted was a good potion.

But people who knew him would know that he nearly never accepted anything and that he wouldn't _need _to make a good potion since Snape would favour him if he had a good or a miserable potion.

His cool hand moved along her warm thigh, rubbing it until goose bums arose on her skin.

When they did he smirked.

Hermione took his hand of her thigh and glared at him.

"Stop that! You can't _ignore, insult _and _embarrass _and then suddenly _harass _me like that, you crazy…, you" she just couldn't find the word.

She had to catch her breath.

"Yes I can" he claimed. "You invited me to. First your slutty and cheap behaviour and then with your lip biting…"

What the hell was he thinking? With her _lip biting_?? He _had _to be crazy, she thought.

"You… You're..! You're Draco Malfoy!" she said breathlessly as if it explained everything. She shook her head.

He said nothing.

And so she continued to finish the potion, all the while ignoring him again. When the bell rang she grabbed her things and quickly strode over to Ron and Harry.

---

---

---

Reviews are love!


	7. Lesson two slightly gone out of hands

**TUTORING IN A SPECIAL WAY**

Chapter 7

"**Lesson two**** slightly gone out of hand(s)"**

DISCLAIMER:This is getting old. I solemnly swear that I am up to no-good and do not own Harry Potter.

WARNING: I thought I should put a little warning in here although I already rated the story M. This is lemon, NC-17, Mature… don't like, don't read.

But don't get all excited yet, I could've put in the warning already in Ch5 (still there _is _some action coming up now… enjoy!)

The rain was tapping against the window as Hermione stared into the fire. It was the usual evening in the Gryffindor Tower.

Students were playing 'Snape explodes', Wizard Chess or just pranks on each other. Some were cuddling up at the fire place and some like Hermione were just leaning over their books and homework.

Hermione turned her attention back to the book she was reading.

"Oy! Mione, can you help me with my DADA-essay?"

Hermione closed her eyes and turned to face Ron who looked at her expectantly. Harry nudged him, looking apologetically a Hermione. She had told them that they had to stop asking her for her help because in the end she would be doing the whole thing by herself anyways.

"It's okay, Harry"

She closed her book and moved over to a happily grinning Ron.

"What is it exactly you're needing help with?"

"Erm… _everything_?" said Ron and looked at her.

"Alright. Move over Ronald" she sighed.

"Thank you, Hermione, you're the best!"

Ron beamed.

"Sure" she said, trying not to let the bitterness in her voice slip.

"Seriously, Herms! I mean it. You are a great friend…-"

"Ron, do you want me to do it or not? Get going already"

She hadn't meant to snap at him. He looked at her puzzled and turned to walk away looking absolutely dumbfounded. Hermione nearly stopped him to apologize but did not.

_You're a great friend…_

Hermione cursed under her breath. She just couldn't concentrate. The tapping of the rain wasn't helping either. It grew louder and louder… until-

"There's an owl outside" a first year shouted and hurried to the window to let the grey owl that kept flying up and down, tapping at the window, in.

A cold breezed swept in with it and a few rain drops hit her face. She turned to Ron's homework again.

Someone cleared their throat.

"Er, you're Hermione Granger, aren't you?"

The boy who had opened the window looked at her shyly.

"The letter's for you, I guess"

He quickly dropped it on her table and hurried away.

**H. Granger **

Hermione opened the letter and quickly looked around, checking that no one was watching.

Because who would send her an owl beside…

_Yes, Dear, I am Draco Malfoy. And I am your tutor. _

_Since you seem to be a feisty one, especially in public, I thought it was time for some Unscheduled Extra Surprising Test that I have already announced. May these tame you! And maybe you will learn to respect an authority as well if you don't want it to learn the hard way. _

_But for now, be at our room on Thursday same time as always. _

_Your tutor,_

_D.M._

"As always" Hermione snorted.

But then she slowly put the parchment away. The smile on her lips was sad. _You're a great friend… _

And maybe Malfoy was a great tutor but still it seemed hopeless when it came to her and Ron being anything more than 'great friends'.

Snorting quietly she began doing Ron's homework while having her mind on something completely else. Malfoy, that is. She really couldn't possibly thinking about him right now but she did anyways. About the way he had sneaked up on her when she came from the loo. And the way he was actually being nice for once… well, scratch that, she thought angrily, remembering the Potions Lesson.

With a last scrape of her quill she finished the essay on Thestrals and decided she would owl Malfoy back. She wanted to tell him that it was futile and she was thankful for his help but wouldn't need it no more. Plain and simple.

She got up, walked over to Ron and shoved the parchment in his hand.

"Here you go"

Ron looked up to her gently and smiled shyly. Hermione was startled.

"What?" she asked, softer now.

"I really, really don't want you to take it the wrong way but… Hermione, you really _are _the best!"

He gave her a broad grin and suddenly and catching her totally off guard he gave her a quick perk on the cheek.

His ears went a little reddish but he didn't turn away.

Hermione couldn't believe it and just stared at him until he gave one little last smile and went to put his homework away.

_Ron had the nerve to..!_

Ron really was a screw-up.

He first screwed up when Hermione madly fell in love with him and he didn't even notice.

Then he screwed up when he started following Lavender like a love-sick puppy. He screwed up, telling her that she was 'a great friend', a fucking _friend_.

And now… now he had the gall to _kiss _her!

It was only a perk…on the cheek… a small one, yes. BUT! But now she would only blame herself for the rest of her miserable life if she stopped her tutoring with Draco.

And Ron, the prat couldn't even do his homework on his own!

But his broad smile and his dark blue eyes just always _had _to convince her. Her Ron… She sighed.

She noticed the grey owl hadn't flown away yet and sat on the arm chair patently, looking at her with mild interest.

She hurriedly scribbled a note.

_Malfoy,_

_Thank you, I know perfectly well who you are and that I have –no doubt- made a pact with the embodiment of evil. But you are helping me and for that I owe you. _

_I do not think however that the UESTs, as you like to call them so fondly, will be necessary. _

_I will be there. On Thursday I mean, same time as _last time

_H.Granger_

She beckoned to the owl and it flew on her shoulder, waiting until she had securely attached the note, gently tugging at her ear a few times.

"You know where to…"

The owl hooted softly and flew through the window Hermione opened for it.

It was still raining but Hermione wasn't bothered by the rain drops against her face.

She watched as the owl flew towards the quidditch fields, deeper and deeper until it completely was swallowed by darkness.

She yawned and decided to go to bed.

The next day she didn't see Malfoy at all.

She tried to tell herself that she wasn't concerned but only curious as to why he was missing when she glanced over to the Slytherin table, trying to catch sight of him. Without much result, if you don't count the way her heart sped up for a second when she caught sight of blonde hair- which she found out did _not _belong to Malfoy but to a second year Slytherin whose hair color resembled Malfoy's an awful lot.

She just didn't see why it seemed to bother her so much.

She, Harry and Ron spent their day that had surprisingly many free periods – a merlin-sent secret virus had attacked the teachers, according to Ron whose mood had risen constantly from one free period to the next- mostly out doors and Hermione wondered what it was like to live down in the dungeons without any sun light.

Although it was quite a warm October day it was fairly too cold to swim in the lake so they just went to lay down at the shore, watching the giant squid lazily though Hermione's eyes were mostly fixed on Ron, her thoughts wandering darker parts though… darker and deeper and still down in the dungeons where the Slytherin common room was.

Hermione couldn't sleep. She lay in her bed wide awake with open eyes.

She really was looking forward to learning more…

Maybe it was only her imagination but it seemed that since her lesson with Malfoy she was less self-conscious around Ron.

After the kiss (perk) she really was being enthusiastic (pretty damned sure) that Ron _could _(would) be going to like her like _that _after all.

She was already planning their first date…

He would be asking. She would say yes immediately of course. He would invite her at the beginning of the week and she would be looking forward to it for five days until –finally- on Saturday they would be going out. Ron would take her to a romantic dinner and afterwards they would…

Hermione blushed slightly and thought about all the bases she hadn't been to but was definitely planning to go.

Platinum blond flashed before her eyes.

Hermione squinted her eyes and huffed. She didn't think that it count if Malfoy took her to the bases first… as long as it wasn't the last one- and they would definitely NOT go to _that _base together. Ever!

But Hermione couldn't help the damp feeling in her panties when she thought about the kiss (the heavy making-out) and how nice (over-whelming, exciting, hot) it had been.

She remembered his licks and bites and sucking on her neck. And the way he had pressed her to the table…

Hermione held the moan back just in time and immediately forbid herself to think such thoughts again.

Ron had _kissed _her!

This was going to be great and Malfoy would be helping her making it great.

Between her and _Ron_!

Ron… Ron… Nice… Funny… Her Ron…

Red hair… Freckles… Grey eyes…

Wait! Grey?

And with that she slowly drifted off into dreamland.

She woke up with a start.

This tapping noise in her dreams… actually came from the window.

She groggily moved up and without fully opening her eyes slurped to the window to open it.

Cold wind blew into the room and Parvati made a disapproving noise. Hermione quickly closed the windows again but nor before letting a now familiar, grey owl in.

"You again" she smiled sleepily.

The petite owl stretched her leg out so Hermione could get the message the owl had.

_Why so formal, Hermione?_

_I will definitely take you up on your offer, don't worry! You're gratefulness will not be the only price. _

_Anyways I hope you missed me yesterday and corrected the fatal error you made. You seriously forgot to add that I am not only the embodiment of evil but also of sexiness. _

_And here I am thinking Hermione Granger, the book worm, never leaves out the most important facts… Tut-tut._

_But I forgive you, do not fear. I wanted to announce that something else has come up and we will meet not at 9pm as originally planned but earlier, at 6pm during dinner, to be precise. Our room will not be safe then but I have found a better option. Just follow me out right after dinner has started._

_And feed my owl, will you._

_D._

Hermione looked at his owl and once again asked herself what was wrong with men and especially this specimen.

She figured she couldn't let the poor thing starve only because it's owner apparently was the most arrogant and self-absorbed git she had ever met so she silently stole some owl bush from Parvati's new owl, Sapphire, a snow-white owl quite similar to Hedwig but instead of amber Sapphire's eyes were a bright blue.

While the small owl fed herself on the bush Hermione she went to the bath room, splashing cool water on her face, brushing her teeth and hair.

When the came back from the bath room she saw Parvati and Lavender fussing over Malfoy's owl.

Hermione had no idea why that annoyed her so much and why she felt like prying the owl from their groping and petting delicate hands.

"Oh my god, what a cute little owl that is Hermione" Lavender said.

"Who is it from?"

They looked at her expectantly and Hermione quickly thought up a lie, finding it surprisingly hard to do so.

Who would send her an owl beside Harry and Ron during summer vacation?

"It's from… Dr-… erm, Darren" she stuttered.

"Darren!!?" they both squealed in excitement and in a matter of seconds were at her side, forgetting all about the owl that eyed them curiously.

"Do _not _say you have a boy friend, Hermione"

"Shut up!" Lavender cried out.

"No, I do not… I…-"

It was then Hermione realized it wouldn't be quite that bad if they believed that she had a boy friend.

"Okay, guys, you caught me! His name's Darren and I met him in Greece… summer vacation."

Maybe now they would see her from a different light. Plus, she could also could lie about her lack of experience and that would make her more attractive, right?

"Oh my god, you must be kidding! I would never have thought-- …"

Parvati clasped her hand on Lavender's mouth and she blushed slightly, shutting up.

"Aaanyways, Hermione, that's great!"

"Really good for you" Lavender added.

Hermione barely noticeable narrowed her eyes and then turned around.

"Thanks… I have to write him a reply now."

She grabbed a piece of parchment and angrily scribbled a reply while still feeling the presence of the two girls behind her, giggling quietly.

_One day I will regret this but until then I am playing your game. _

_See you at dinner,_

_Hermione_

She hastily folded the note and tied it to the owl's leg.

She really needed to ask Malfoy for her name she thought as she went downstairs.

She didn't have any classes with Malfoy on Thursdays and she didn't see him in the corridor either so seeing him at dinner she felt her surprise at how it seemed like she hadn't seen him in a long time.

It had been _two _days!

Two days! It was ridiculous, it wasn't like she had missed him or anything and Hermione tried to pretend she was not looking over at the Slytherin table over and over again while loading her plate with potatoes.

She had barely started eating when he got up.

Her eyes followed him as he strode through the hall.

She took a gulp of her pumpkin juice and got up, heading after him.

When had exited the hall she looked around, seeing him no where.

She cleared her throat.

"Malfoy?"

"Hey"

Some one grabbed her waist and spun her around.

Malfoy leaned down and gave a quick kiss on the lips and Hermione gave a surprise shock-yelp but he had already let go of her.

He took her by the hand and pulled her after him.

"You taste like pumpkin juice" he commented.

Hermione wasn't sure weather that was a good or a bad thing so she just obediently let herself be dragged down some stairs.

They were coming closer and closer to the dungeons and Hermione wondered where he planned to take her.

Not that she was seriously worried but he wondered why he would take her to a place that was that close to the dungeon of the Slytherins.

His pale, slender fingers curled around her hand and where they touched it prickled slightly.

His hand let go off her and she saw that they were standing in front of…

"A wall?"

"Always pointing out the obvious, now, are you" he grinned superiorly.

"But…-" she started but he cut her off.

"It is not a common wall though. _It grants entrance to something_. Something quite similar to the Room of Requirement"

Hermione's eyes grew wide.

Last year she and the so-called "Dumbledore's Army" had practised their DADA skills in the Room of Requirement.

A magical room that could only be discovered by someone in need.

But that room was located on the seventh floor- not down in the dungeons.

Her eye brows shot up and he chuckled quietly.

"I take it you remember the Room of Requirement then?"

He cast a spell, only moving his lips without making a noise.

He pulled back his sleeve some and drew a path on the wall with his index finger.

Hermione tried to remember them but it seemed every time she concentrated on a certain movement it was erased from her head.

Now Draco whispered something very quietly and in awe Hermione watched as a stone door appeared on the wall as if someone had just taken away a concealing charm.

He touched it carefully and a silvery door knob grew right into her hand.

She turned it, pushing open the door.

Inside it was dark and Hermione sensed Malfoy sending her an amused side glance.

"You can enter."

She hesitated.

"The room will not ravish you… nearly as much as I will" he showed his teeth dangerously and Hermione, against her better judgement set a foot in the room.

As soon as she had done that the room lightened up.

She felt a slight push from behind and Malfoy closed the door behind them.

The room they were standing in looked exactly like she imagined the Slytherin Common Room to look like, only that it seemed it would be a little too small for all the Slytherins.

When she looked closer she also noticed that it seemed cosier than what the Slytherin Common Room surely would be like.

There was a fire place where a small fire burned, dark green velvet sofas and armchairs where placed everywhere.

The flickering fire created constantly moving shadows on the walls.

Someone cleared their throat.

"I just found out about it" Malfoy said.

"Make yourself at home" he motioned over to a couch facing the fire place.

Hermione walked over and sat down.

He followed her, sitting down cross-legged in an armchair next to her.

Hermione avoided his gaze and looked at the fire intently until her vision was blurred with blinding dots.

"Hermione… you sit there as if I am going to eat you"

Hermione forced herself to look at him and tried to look relax.

"If you want a massage all you have to do is ask" and attempted to sit up.

"No! I'm okay!" Hermione panicked.

All of the sudden she was afraid he might touch her. She was afraid of what would happen, what she would do if she surrendered to his touch because –damn- he was good at it…

"That's why you came her in the first place…" she told herself.

She had come here to let Malfoy tutor her in … _being intimate_. And, damn, Hermione, touching is the basic idea.

"Okay, suit yourself"

The pout Hermione that was gracing his lips seemed to be part of Hermione's hallucination.

"I decided that since you seriously have to learn how to loosen up you will attend your lessons in your underwear"

His satisfactory smile did not waver.

When Hermione wanted to protest he put up a finger.

"Tut-tut. You can be grateful I did not tell you to come without clothes to _all _your classes… Although the look on Snape's face would be classic"

Hermione was shocked but once again she really had to remind herself that this was for _her_.

Although it seemed to her that Malfoy was enjoying himself quite a lot as well.

She sighed.

She grabbed the edges of her shirt and pulled it over her head. She threw it next to her on the couch.

Her skirt followed right after she had got rig of her shoes and socks.

"Good girl…" someone whispered against her ear.

Before she could bark away she was grabbed around both her wrists and pressed down to the couch by Malfoy's strong arms.

"I told you to relax already" he whispered.

When she was laying without struggling he let go off her wrists and took her by the knees, heaving her over his own legs so that she was fully laying on the couch.

He pushed her hair back a little.

"So, Hermione, let's have a talk…"

He looked in the direction of fire but his finger slowly traced her arm up and down from time to time.

She looked at his profile and then closed her eyes, giving in to the touch.

"Since you hadn't even actually ever kissed a guy I take it you have never been to second base either. But- have you ever maybe…" he trailed off.

His finger moved from over her arm to her belly and judging from the very soft, hardly noticeable puff of air she felt he seemed to have moved to face her now.

"Have you ever touched _yourself_?" he asked as his thumb slowly grazed the waistband of her underwear.

"No" Hermione gasped.

"Why not… it's good" he said.

When she didn't answer he shifted.

"Alright then"

Her eyes flew open when she felt butterfly-light kisses being placed on her belly.

Soft thumbs were grazing the underside of her bra and a warm, soft mouth followed, kissing its way over her bra and then the exposed flesh of her breasts.

The kisses grew moister and even on her legs goose bumps erupted.

He worked on the crook of her neck with his mouth thus she didn't notice his hands working her bra open.

When it fell away her breathing stopped for a short moment.

He didn't stop his ministrations though, sucking and licking on her neck while softly kneading her breasts.

A feeling spread like hot liquid spread through her body and her body began to ache.

One hand tipped her head back from under her chin and Malfoy nibbled on her throat lightly, his hair tickling her face in a pleasant way.

His fully-clothed pressed up against her exposed skin.

He lifted himself off a little and Hermione kept her head tipped back.

With a swift movement the rest of her underwear was pulled down. It was pushed to her ankles and slid off over her feet.

She was completely naked now.

And when Draco lowered his head now it wasn't anywhere near her face or torso.

Hermione gasped loudly as she felt his tongue.

Her legs were grabbed roughly and firmly put on his broad shoulders.

His tongue worked on her and a feeling dangerously near to bliss shook her from toe to head.

When he shifted his head Hermione's body arched up and she bit back a cry that nearly escaped.

He moved faster and all the pleasure that had built up was released. She cried out, not able to hold it back anymore.

She panted, her body moving with every intake and outlet of breath.

Draco lapped up the juices on her thighs and moved his head up her body after untangling her legs from his neck.

His chin settled on her chest and he looked up at, his grey eyes sparkling with mischievous mirth.

His tongue darted out, licking his lips slowly, his eyes never leaving her face.

Hermione swallowed.

Was this part of the tutoring?

"What'd you do that for?" she asked foolishly. She blinked and tried to regain her composure.

"Because I wanted to…" he breathed.

Hermione stared at him in shock.

"Really?" she asked.

"No" he said and suddenly burst out laughing, pointing at her startled expression.

His body shook as she blushed furiously.

"Why do you think I did it, Hermione?"

He was laughing still. She wasn't answering, keeping her lips tightly pressed together.

"I did it because I wanted you to get used to it… and I wanted for you to loosen up" he said matter-of-factly and got up from her.

He looked at her and when she still looked at him flabbergasted he cracked up laughing once again.

She quickly sat up, trying to shield herself from him with a sofa cushion.

"No need to hide that body of yours. It's not like I haven't seen everything already"

Hermione searched around for her panties and tried to get rid of the orgasms' after-effect that tried to extend in her body.

She sighted her bra and put it on quickly all the while ignoring Malfoy who was watching her.

Her undies were nowhere to be found unfortunately.

Doubting that they would disappear into thin air she raised her head to look at Malfoy suspiciously.

He was leaning against the wall, arms crossed, watching her with mild interest. His face had lit up when she had raised her head.

"Looking for these?"

Dangling from his long fingers were her panties.

"Yes!" she exclaimed and was about to get up when he strode towards her.

"Don't get your knickers in a bunch, Granger"

He snickered and handed her her underwear.

Snatching it from his fingers she pulled them on quickly.

When she put on her skirt and shirt he said:

"I had planned more for today but it seems like you had enough… Hmm, you don't respond that well to my treatment – at least afterwards- so I think we should do it some more another day…"

"I don't think so" she said and tied her shoe.

"If you don't stop being such a bitch about I see no point in helping you any longer" he said and his voice was angered now.

"Fine!" she yelled and got up.

She heard him growl behind her.

"Oh no you don't"

She was spun around and kissed angrily.

He pushed his tongue inside of her mouth and she gagged at first but when she started kissing back he kissed her gentler, taking her face in his hands but still with a lot of fervour.

He let go off her face and she looked up at him.

"'m sorry" she mumbled.

"Forget it" he said and walked towards the door.

She followed him quickly and a little sheepishly, nearly falling over her own feet.

He pressed the whole of his palm into the door and then turned the knob to open it.

As soon as they had both exited the room the lights went out, leaving it completely dark once again.

Malfoy closed it with a thud.

They were standing in the corridor. The door had disappeared already. They were standing in the dim corridor as the Slytherin faced her.

"I'm sorry. For lying, you know."

He looked down at his feet and if she didn't know he did not have the decency to _ever _feel like that she would've sworn he was embarrassed.

"What?" she asked quietly, wanting him to look up at her.

He did eventually and she saw a wolfish grin play on his lips.

"I _did_ eat you after all…"

**TBC**

Erm, okay, this didn't _really _turn out the way it was supposed to… Well, what can I do?

Okay here comes the OFFICIAL APOLOGY:

_I am sorry, sorry, sorry_! **For taking ages**. I am bad. BUT however this chapter is really long, making up for it a little. I hope I'm not moving too fast though.

…

Still hope you liked it and you weren't bothered by the Draco-free time in the beginning – much. And don't be mad at Draco too much (lol). He is being quite a meanie right now. Maybe he has his period (lol)

…

Anyways, things that might seem like minor detail could be important for the later chaps if you were asking yourselves why I put certain things in here.

…

Now, you know the deal. Please Read/Review! … If you still like me, that is.

…

…

BTW: Someone mentioned my last chapter was a little OTT (over the top) and I think they're right. I couldn't quite figure out what bugged me about it but now I know… Grumble.


End file.
